Angels
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Some people say you see an angel before you die...Poor Kino...
1. Chapter 1

Here is my latest entry... Kino's Journey crossed with Card Captor Sakura! ;D AU! :D

* * *

Kino had been walking for seemed like hours.

"When am I going to get to that town?" She whispered onto the cold night air that surrounded her.

The 'town' she was talking about, was none other then her own hometown...which she had left some 10-odd years ago.

Kino looked up and saw a sign on the side of a tree, 'Dark Moon' underneath which it said, 2 1/2 miles left to go.

She smiled slightly but then frowned as rain drops began to pour from the heavens down onto her head. She had to hurry, she had a cold but she shrugs her shoulders and grunted as she broke out into a run.

[Meanwhile]

High in the skies above where Kino was walking, now running, Sakura Kinomoto floated through the air, she was using the FLY card to keep up with Kino.

"Sakura"

Sakura turns her head to Kero and blinks. "Yeah?"

"Why are we following this girl again?"

Sakura turned back to look at Kino. "Just because Kero... I'll tell you later"

"Okay...I hope you're right about this though"

[Back on the ground]

Kino felt her legs trying to give out from under her, the rain was making it extremely hard to run, but she had too...she had to because her friends had sent her a message many days previous, saying that her biological mother was ill and dying, in her hometown of Dark Moon.

Kino slipped, and hit the ground hard but she picked herself up again, brushed and with blood trying to seep through her trousers, she shook her head slightly. "No...I must get there"

She felt as though someone was watching her, but she couldn't see anyone when she looked behind herself.

She felt very tired by now...she could almost see the gates of Dark Moon, the hometown of which she left many years ago...

"Almost...there..."

[High in the sky]

Sakura watched sadly as Kino was desperately trying to get to her hometown, yet kept falling down and hurting herself every few seconds. She floated down slightly but then came back up when Kero motioned to Sakura.

"Sakura... Its best to leave her alone...come on, we should go home now"

Sakura shook her head.

"I can't just leave her here!"

Kino blinked, "But Sakura...Do you really want to interfere?"

Sakura looked down, something that her other guardian Yue had told her a long time ago rang in her head:-

'We must do things that sometimes may seem heartbreaking...The best thing we can do, is to do that one thing and move on'

Sakura shook her head and began to lower down towards the ground. "I've got to help her..."

[On The Ground]

After a few more times falling over, Kino eventually propped herself up on her Hometown's gates. She was exhausted and she felt... weak...yet...so tired...

Kino blinked and opened her eyes one more time, the last thing she saw before she feel into unconsiousness was someone with wings floating down to her.

"An...angel?" Kino whispered just as everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Angels:-

Kino blinked and opened her eyes one more time, the last thing she saw before she feel into unconsiousness was someone with wings floating down to her.

"An...angel?" Kino whispered just as everything went black...

* * *

Sakura landed next to Kino's body and walked over to her.

"Sakura...we'll have to hurry, what are you going to do?"

Sakura looked over to Kero and then back to Kino. "I'm going to take her home with me"

"You what?!"

Sakura lowered herself and slowly scooped Kino up into her arms. "I'm going to take her home and get her fixed up, she looks dehidrated!"

Kero shook his head. "What about her biological mother? Have you thought about that?"

Sakura blinked and lowered her head. "That's right..." She looked to Kino's sleeping figure and nodded her head again. "I'll take her to her home then"

Kero shook his head again, "Alright, I'll wait here for you"

Sakura smiles and begins to walk towards the first building she could see. "Thanks Kero"

Just as Sakura finished her sentence, the rain began to pour on her head just like it had Kino's, Sakura frowned.

"I would retract your wings if I were you Sakura, you don't want to scare everyone"

Sakura nods her head again. "Good idea Kero" She retracts her wings and then begins to walk into the town.

[In the town of Dark Moon]

Sakura looked around as she was carrying Kino in her arms. "Its almost like a ghost town..."

Sakura's ears begin to perk up as she began to hear the faint sound of someone singing.

"I've been burning in water and drowning in flame...To prove you wrong and scare you away"

Kino's eyes began to open slightly, "Andrew?" She cringes as she closes her eyes again.

"Who's Andrew?" Sakura whispered quietly, just as a boy of about nineteen came running over to the two of them, brown hair and blue eyes with a brown cloak, which had a sword attached to it.

"That would be me...What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Andrew asked as he arrived in front of Sakura.

Sakura sweatdropped, should she tell the truth? Or should she tell a lie?

"I was... walking along and found her laying next ot the sign post"

Andrew shakes his head slowly. "Heh, you've got to be kidding me...Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura's eyes went wide with shock. "How did you-"

"Lets just say... Kino and I have powers beyond yours, now quickly, follow me"

Andrew races into the nearby building marked: Dark Cauldren.

Sakura nods and follows after Andrew with Kino tightly in her arms, and gulps slightly. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She thought to herself.


End file.
